


Saving Grace

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Soldiers, Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon had never met someone that he wanted to keep as his own before. Then again he never had these sorts or responsibilities before. Maybe this is how Lex felt. Whatever it was, Kon knew this girl could not walk away she would never make it in the real world





	Saving Grace

The titans could not fix everything. They could not save everyone. Honestly Kon doubted that the league could save everyone too. He doubted that they could make the real impact and solve the underlying problems. He was aware that they were the first responders, that they let others take the rest of the work.

But never had he felt so helpless after he busted his ass so hard. Never had he felt so helpless after a successful mission. He had seen some fucked up stuff being a Titan. He had seen and heard some stuff as a hero that he always blinked more than twice at.

They were not jaded he was hoping that all of them were not hardened but never before had he been at a loss of what to do. Never had he struggled for what the right thing was.

He knew that he was currently suspect in the eyes of many at the league. He knew that he was not as trusted as he used to be. Accepting his father tended to do that to people. They were hurt, they were angry in some parts but on a whole everyone was confused.

Good, when it came to that the league and titans could collectively suck it. Kon was not going to abandon his Dad. He was not going to betray the one person to accept him with open arms and ask nothing from him.

Besides he needed to hear his Dad and his twisted thoughts sometimes. Superman could be too pure and golden sometimes. Kon had fucked up thoughts, he had fucked up fears and he could not stand the thought of having no one to understand his thoughts or his anger. Lex did. Lex did not judge and he understood. He always did and he asked for nothing. If only the league could say the same.

Right now he wanted his Dad. Right now he wanted his Dad by his side to give him some advice or at least point out to Kon a direction to go because as Kon stood outside the chamber looking through the one directional glass he was at a loss for words and action.

How could he not be? The mission had been a huge mind fuck and that was not all of the problem. The biggest problem was why his stomach was in knots and he was wracking his brain trying to figure out his next move that would not backfire on them all.

It was fucked up. it was really fucked up. in that room was a kid. She was a child. But she had been there and she had been doing those things. Those people had ruined her in so many ways Kon was going to have nightmares forever.

She needed help. But this was not something that Kon could do by finding her a good therapist or a hospital. He already had seen Batman stalking off to make some calls. He only had a matter of time to do something himself because as far as he was concerned the girl was his responsibility.

After everything that had been done to her. What she had been made into. She had made the right choice and chosen to help Kon. She was a victim no matter what others might think. As far as Kon was concerned she had saved the mission by turning sides and wanting to save herself.

She had never seen school just training. That filthy collar he had broken with his own hands. He had scanned her body to make sure nothing else was in her that could control her. They had gotten the ring and taken them down.

The problem was that she could not just go out into the world. She ridiculously strong. Stronger than normal humans. With that trauma? With that history? That was a disaster waiting to happen. If she were to go into the normal world she would never be safe she would be always hunted.

It was a simple fact. Kon could not toss her into the nearest medical facility. He could not find her a quiet place in the country to settle down. Besides, she was too strong and too dangerous. She had been living by rules and order her whole life. To send her out there with nothing was not just a horrible idea it was a cruel one too.

She needed a purpose but it was not just that. She needed protection. Protection a reputation and money could give her. Who knew how the league wanted to ‘save’ her. It would most likely end badly. The league was not made for the aftermath. They did try but that was not what they were for. They were first responders first.

Not that it mattered to Kon now. That girl there with her hollow brown eyes and her dark skin. That girl in there that had sat in the chair she had been given and not moved once. The girl with her hair cut short and dirt still on her. Kon would not leave her alone and he would protect her.

He could not leave her like this and he could not send her out there into the world without a care. He had saved her and it did not stop with stopping the ring. Right now she was barely surviving barely functioning. He had to find a way.

Well, there was one way but he needed help for that. He was fine bending some rules. He was Kon-El Luthor now and he was proud of it. He would do more than save the day and vanish. A hand could do wonders. Patience and care went a long way.

Saving the day sometimes meant help beyond putting away the monsters it was about learning to trust and learning to feel safe again. It was about finding a place to learn to be yourself. The titans had taught him that. Lex had really hammered the point home for him so Kon was going to do something right here.

X

“I want to offer you a job.” Kon said when he finished reading the girl’s file aloud. Her ‘handlers’ had been disgustingly thorough. He was so disgusted he was tempted to make sure that none of them ever saw the inside of a prison.

He knew he could do it. He could whisper to his father or his father’s associates and those sick fucks would never live to see another day. Draw another breath. Kon was tempted to do it for so many reasons but most of all so they could hide this girl’s existence.

Child soldiers. Everyone wanted them while they said they did not. The disgusting thing was that rarely did they succeed. The terrible thing about this girl was that they had. The process, all of that information needed to be buried for her sake.

So Kon had two reasons to want the people dead. He could even do it himself. he would. He could but he would not. Even though he ached to do it he would delegate like a Luthor.

“A job? A contract?” Her eyes showed nothing as she spoke. “How can I help the league like this?” Her combat clothes were dirty as she sat across from him. “What can I do to even help the league?”

“I have no clue.” Kon admitted. “But the job is not for the league it is for me.” He pulled up his padd and pulled up a classified photo before he showed her. “This? That’s my baby sister.” He smiled. “She’s three months old.”

Brown eyes flew to him before they dipped back to the pad. “I don’t understand.”

“I want you to be my sister’s primary bodyguard. With your skills and some more training I want you to be in charge of her and her security as she grows up. if you accept you’ll be an employee of LexCorp working under myself and Lex Luthor.” Kon shrugged at her widened eyes. “He’s my other Dad. Superman… Lex Luthor they had a kid and it’s me.”

“I still don’t get it.” She frowned at the pad. “Why me.”

“Because I need someone young.” Kon admitted bluntly. “I’ve been thinking about security for a while now and the fact remains that we need someone that is going to be by her side that is qualified that can last a long time. She won’t be ready for a bodyguard for a few years but during that time you can be trained and briefed so that you’ll be ready. Luthor’s have many enemies. I can’t pick just anyone and the bodyguards that we have for our personal personal security already have their hands full.”

Her eyes were on the photo of Lena. “I don’t know if I can take care of a baby.”

“You won’t be a babysitter.” Kon leaned on the table and met her gaze. “Your main concern is her security first and always. She would be your mission. While she is getting ready for a bodyguard you would spend time with her but you’ll be mainly be trained the rest of the time. And taken care of.” He faltered and winced. “And you’ll have doctors to make certain you are fit for being in the field. I just want to take care of my baby sister.” He said softly. “If you come with us no one will come after you and we’ll protect you. We can even make this part of you vanish forever. That’s the Luthor deal.”

“What happens to me if I say yes?” Kon swallowed at the first show of light in her eyes.

“Well you come with me and we meet my dad. Then you get briefed on your way to some doctors to check you out. You’re still young so some testing to see where you are at. You’ll get an education too along with your training. You’ll spend some time weekly with Lena so she can get accustomed to you but my Dad’s main bodyguards will be showing you what to do.”

“And I get to live?” The hope in her voice made Kon want to cry.

He swallowed as he looked at the eleven year old girl sitting across from him. “Yes.” He whispered. “You train for six years and then you’ll start your job. We’ll compensate you throughout that entire time as well.”

“Sounds good.” Her eyes were steady as she watched him. “What happens now?”

“From now on your name is Grace and you work for me.” Kon stood up and went around the table to help her up. “And Lexcorp is your home now.” He would protect her, he was not going to let her be someone else’s problem. Besides the problem he had been thinking about got solved.

X

“Grace.” Lex said with his arms folded as he looked into the lab. “Nicely done.”

“Well you named yours Mercy and Hope.” Kon responded as he gently bounced baby Lena in his arms. “Besides I’m sticking to your theme Dad.”

“Oh I’m not complaining.” Lex laughed. “I’m impressed. We really are alike. Now little Grace Hampton is going to have quite the training and testing to go through before she assumes her duties. Somehow I think by the time she is finished she will be rather eager.” He finished as Mercy took over the questioning. “And loyal. That’s what we need most of all.”

“Yes we do.” Kon agreed. “I’m not taking any chances with Lena’s safety. And when it comes to Grace.” He winced as he looked into Lena’s eyes. “I couldn’t just leave her and let whatever happen. She needs help, she needs our help. She’s a fucking kid Lex.”

“I know.” Lex patted him on the back. “So young and quite the nasty records on her. I’m amazed that she is sane.”

“Right now it is about helping her back on her feet and giving her people to connect to.” Kon smiled at Lena. “Then by the time she is on her feet she won’t want t leave us.” He said softly.

“If Clark heard you right now he would cry.” Lex sighed. “But you’re right. I don’t know if to be proud or not. What I do know is that you’ve brought home a fascinating gift for your sister Kon-El. No one is going to be able to get closer than necessary.”

“You have Hope and Mercy and I’ve found Grace.” Kon said softly. “In the end it is going to be for the best. Nobody is going to mess with our family so easily.” There was no way Grace could survive in the normal world as she was. By the time she was finished being evaluated within LexCorp she would be not only someone who could stand on her own feet.

She would be someone that would be able to survive. Someone that would not fear her past or her future. Someone that when her duty was done she could safely retire somewhere and Kon would not have to worry. They just had to make a few more changes to remove all evidence of her past self. The name had only been the first step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lena's bodyguard! One of them anyway. I just had this idea about Lex trying to get young bodyguards to grow up with Lena and I was like na people would step and stop that. Then I said what if Kon had the idea? I mean his baby sis is EVERYTHING to him. I mean how else would he get a bodyguard totally loyal to his sister? They need to owe him pretty big after all.


End file.
